A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 36 - Tyrion VIII
Tyrion VIII ist das sechsunddreißigste Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Tyrion Lennister. Zusammenfassung Der Kleine Rat diskutiert die Nachricht von Renly Baratheons mysteriösem Tod. Tyrion Lennister weist darauf hin, dass sie nun die Möglichkeit hätten, Haus Tyrell an Joffrey Baratheon zu binden, weil sie Renly liebten und nicht Stannis Baratheon. Dazu schlägt er vor, solle Joffrey Margaery Tyrell heiraten. Cersei Lennister kann dieser Idee nichts abgewinnen und sagt, dass das Joffrey nicht gefallen werde, doch schließlich lässt sie sich überzeugen. Weder Tyrion noch Cersei wollen Königsmund verlassen, um die Tyrells zu treffen, aber Petyr Baelish meldet sich freiwillig, da er eine große Belohnung dafür erwartet. Synopsis Der Kleine Rat diskutiert, wie man die Tyrells gewinnen kann Varys berichten von dem mysteriösen Mord an Renly Baratheon, dessen Kehle wie ein weicher Käse aufgeschnitten wurde. Es gibt verschiedene Versionen darüber, wer der Mörder sein könnte: Stannis Baratheon mit einem magischen Schwert, ein Ritter seiner eigenen Regenbogengarde, eine Jungfrau, eine Marketenderin, oder Lady Catelyn Tully. Der Kleine Rat, der außerdem aus Cersei Lennister, Tyrion Lennister und Petyr Baelish besteht, möchte lieber Fakten hören anstelle von Gerüchten. Varys betont, dass Renly tot ist. Tyrion erwähnt, dass Joffrey Baratheon enttäuscht sein wird, da er eine Zinne für Renlys Kopf freigehalten hat. Tyrion meint, dass es Stannis ist, der hinter dem Mord steckt, denn er ist derjenige, dem das von Vorteil ist. Tyrion hatte gehofft, dass sich die Brüder gegenseitig schwächen würden. Er fragt, was nun mit Renlys Armee geschehe. Varys berichtet, dass die meisten der Fusssoldaten, die in Bitterbrück geblieben waren, zu Stannis übergelaufen sind, allen voran Haus Florent unter Lord Alester, der vor Stannis als Erster das Knie beugte, wie Kleinfinger schon vermutet hat. Loras Tyrell, Randyll Tarly und Mathis Esch seien jedoch nicht übergelaufen, genau so wenig wie die Kompanie von Sturmkap unter Ser Cortnay Fünfrosen sich bislang ergeben habe. Ser Cortnay will zuerst den Leichnam von Renly sehen, der aber anscheinend verschwunden ist. Ein Fünftel von Renlys Ritter ist mit Loras von Sturmkap fortgeritten, die anderen haben sich Stannis angeschlossen. Varys berichtet, dass Loras wahnsinnig geworden sei, als er von Renlys Tod hörte und dass er drei von Renlys Wachen erschlagen habe, darunter Robar Rois und Emmon Cuy. Varys nimmt an, dass Renly nach Bitterbrück unterwegs ist, wo seine Schwester Margaery Tyrell und die restlichen Fusssoldaten von Renlys Armee sind. Tyrion sieht darin eine Chance, Haus Tyrell und Lord Maes Tyrell für sich zu gewinnen. Er denkt, dass die Lords der Weite sich ihnen anschließen könnten, wenn sie ihnen Gründe geben, Joffrey Baratheon Stannis vorzuziehen. Kleinfinger schlägt vor, sie mit Gold zu bestechen, aber sowohl Tyrion als auch Varys glauben nicht, dass Rosengarten so gewonnen werden kann. Kleinfinger stimmt dem zu und stellt fest, dass Ser Loras, obwohl er der jüngste von drei Söhnen istSeine anderen beiden Söhne sind Willas und Garlan Tyrell., Maes Tyrells Liebling ist, als müssten sie ihr Augenmerk auf ihn legen. Tyrion schlägt vor, die 15-jährige Margaery mit dem 13-jährigen Joffrey zu vermählen. Als Cersei einwendet, dass er Sansa Stark versprochen ist, erwidert Tyrion, dass es wenig Gewinn brächte, ihn mit der Tochter eines toten Verräters zu verheiraten. Kleinfinger ergänzt, dass die Tyrell darüber hinaus auch reicher wären und Margaery ein hübsches Mädchen sei. Tyrion ist der Meinung, Joffrey sollte das gefallen, aber Cersei denkt, er sei noch zu jung, um sich über so etwas Gedanken zu machen. Tyrion sagt, er war in demselben Alter, als er geheiratet hat, aber Cersei bemerkt nur, dass Tyrions GeschichteGemeint ist die Heirat mit Tysha. Schande über ihre Familie gebracht hat und dass Joffrey von anderem Schlag sei, woraufhin Tyrion sie daran erinnert, dass er Sansa von Ser Boros Blount öffentlich die Kleider vom Leib hat reißen lassen. Tyrion hatte schon mit Varys darüber gesprochen, dass man einen heimlichen Besuch der Königs in Chatayas Bordell arrangieren könnte; er hat die Hoffnung, dass es Joffreys Gemüt ein wenig beruhigen könnte und dass er ihm vielleicht am Ende sogar dankbar sei. Das Schwierigste würde sei, ihn von Sandor Clegane wegzubekommen. Varys hatte versprochen, sich darum zu kümmern und zu beobachten, wann der Bluthund für gewöhnlich nicht beim König ist. Nun wendet er sich wieder an Cersei und betont, dass eine Hochzeit mit den Tyrells vielleicht der einzige Weg ist, wie Joffrey seine Hochzeitsnacht überhaupt erleben wird. Kleinfinger stimmt zu, dass Sansa zwar einen hübschen Körper mit in die Ehe brächte, Margaery Tyrell aber durch ihren Vater 50000 Schwerter und die ganze Macht von Rosengarten. Varys ergänzt, dass es des Königs Pflicht sei, seine Belange hinter die des Reiches zu stellen. Cersei ist der Meinung, dass Joffrey zu stolz ist, um sich mit den Hinterlassenschaften von Renly abzugeben. Tyrion hingegen ist der Meinung, dass Joffrey in drei Jahren für sich selbst sprechen könne, dass er bis dahin aber das zu tun habe, was die Hand des Königs und die Regentin ihm auftragen. Cersei gibt sich geschlagen und stimmt zu, den Tyrells ein Angebot zu unterbreiten, warnt sie aber davor, was passieren wird, wenn Joffrey Margaery nicht gefällt. Kleinfinger bietet sich an, nach Bitterbrück zu reisen Tyrion ist erfreut über diese Einigung und fragt, wen aus dem Kleinen Rat man nach Bitterbrück schicken solle, da er schlechterdings Bronn oder Shagga mit Loras verhandeln lassen könne. Cersei versucht sofort, die Situation auszunutzen und schlägt Ser Jaslyn Amwasser vor, aber Tyrion ist der Meinung, man brauche jemanden, der mehr leistet als, als nur eine Botschaft zu überbringen. Daraufhin schlägt Cersei vor, dass Tyrion selbst gehen solle, denn er könne mit Worten so gut umgehen wie Jaime mit dem Schwert. Tyrion schlägt dagegen Cersei vor, weil sie so ein Talent habe, Freunde zu gewinnen und außerdem die Mutter des Königs sei. Kleinfinger wirft ein, dass der König sie beide in Königsmund bräuchte und bietet an, selbst zu gehen: er sie keine wertvolle Geisel, habe sich früher gut mit Ser Loras verstanden und auch Maes Tyrell hege keinen Groll gegen ihn. Tyrion erkennt, dass das gute Argumente sind, wenngleich er nicht begeistert ist, da er Kleinfinger nicht traut. Allerdings ist ihm auch klar, dass all seine bisherigen Erfolge zunichte gemacht werden würden, wenn er die Stadt auch nur kurz verließe, also bleibt ihm keine Wahl. Sie handeln Kleinfingers Eskorte aus: 300 Goldröcke, 20 Ritter und 20 Knappen, und außerdem will er Horas Rothweyn und Hobber Rothweyn mitnehmen und ihrem Vater als Zeichen der Güte übergeben, denn Paxter Rothweyn ist einer der ältesten Freunde von Maes Tyrell. Cersei weigert sich, die Geiseln aufzugeben und denkt, dass Lord Paxter besser überzeugt werden könnte, wenn sie in Königsmund blieben, so schlägt Tyrion vor nur einen der beiden zu entlassen, und so wird entschieden, dass Horas in der Stadt bleiben muss. Kleinfinger fordert viele gute Pferde und Gold, um die gefährliche Reise durch das Kriegsland zu überstehen, außerdem eine Vollmacht, dass er im Namen des Königs verhandeln dürfe, unterschrieben vom König und allen Mitgliedern des Kleinen Rates. Er sagt, dass er noch vor dem Morgengrauen aufbrechen werde, dann merkt er an, dass er bei seiner Rückkehr eine angemessene Belohnung erwarte. Cersei fragt, was er sich vorstelle, und Kleinfinger sagt, er werde darüber nachdenken. Tyrion instruiert Varys, Pergament und Feder zu holen und außerdem Joffrey zu wecken. Als die Versammlung zuende ist, ist es draußen noch dunkel. Beim Hinausgehen fragt Cersei Tyrion nach dem Fortschreiten der Herstellung der Kette, und er sagt ihr, dass sie immer länger werde, Glied für Glied, und dass sie Ser Cortnay für den Zeitgewinn danken sollten, den er ihnen beschert. Stannis werde nicht nach Norden marschieren, ehe er nicht Sturmkap erobert hat. Cersei sagt Tyrion, dass er eine große Hilfe sei, im Gegensatz dazu, was sie eigentlich erwartet habe, dann scherzen sie kurz und zum Abschied küsst sie ihm auf die Stirn. Zunächst ist er erstaunt, dann beauftragt er Bronn, herauszufinden, was Cersei im Schilde führe, denn er hasst Überraschungen. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Roten Bergfried spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Tyrion Lennister Die Saat des goldenen Löwen: Kapitel 08